Why Don't We Turn This Around
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: After making a deal with the devil, dressed in the disguise of her once seen coworker, Emily feels herself beginning to question why she had refused him in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

A complete fucking bore.

Emily had been dragged to another one of her mother's fancy galas, this time hosted somewhere other than her beautiful mansions that were scattered all around the country, and right before the diplomat hung up on her daughter that morning when she had forced her to cancel all of her plans, she made sure to tell the FBI agent that she should not bring a date because there was a line of eligible bachelors she had lined up for her.

And then she ended the call.

Now the Ambassador's daughter was stuck barricaded against a museum wall by yet another senator's son who was telling her the story of his childhood with the, of course, political genius.

"Wow," she smiled. "I've never met a professional tennis player before."

Robert McNamara took a sip from his champagne glass before shaking his head, his eyes not so subtly raking down the younger woman's body that was covered in black silk. "Well it was only for three years before I got my injury. Now I'm a journalist for the _D.C Letter_."

Nodding gently to the barely charismatic man before her, Emily held up her glass. "Will you excuse me for just a moment? I think I need to go and get a refill."

"Why don't I do that for you?"

Holding her smile until the older brunette was out of sight, the FBI agent rolled her eyes, leaning back against the pristinely painted wall. How many more men would she have schmoozing up to her that night? She was already on number four and there was definitely no way she would be able to handle any more.

And it was only an hour into the night.

Emily moved one of the stray strands from her elegantly straightened hair out of her face when she saw the senator's son walking back towards her, the flute she had given to him now refilled with the carbonized drink she loved. "Thank you," she smiled politely.

"So what is it like to be an FBI agents?" Robert leaned in a little closer to the beautiful woman than he had the last time and gave a bright smile. "I heard of that killer that was caught last week. Tom James was his name? Did you have anything to do with that?"

"No actually, that didn't have the BAU's help because there was no need for a behavior analysis on the killer." Looking over the man's strong shoulder, her chocolate eyes widened at the sight of a familiar face smiling at her from across the room. "I'm sorry, will you excuse me? I have to go speak to someone who's over by the painting up for bid," she chuckled, not even waiting for an answer from the older man before taking off and charging across the floor.

The British man grinned at the sight of his old coworker, seeing the anguish written across her beautiful ivory features that he had fallen in love with the first time he had laid his eyes on her. "Hello love," he laughed, catching her as she tripped over the small train of her gown. "Surprised to see me?"

"Relieved actually," the brunette stated dryly, looking down into the champagne glass. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mother invited me."

Emily, although her jaw wanted to drop in surprise at the fact that her mother even knew who he was, let her brow raise. "And so you came. Why?"

The brunette man took a step back, holding out his arms. "Well to see you again, love. Why else would I come?" Stepping forward to lean into the younger woman, the federal officer lowered his voice to a whisper. "No offense darling, but this party is bloody awful."

Feeling her chest swell with actual laughter at the British man's words, Emily gave a smile. "I know." She bit her lip, meeting his dark eyes as she watched him sip his drink. "Can I ask a favor."

"For a price."

Emily hardened her gaze. "Knock it off Mick. Are you gonna help me or not?"

Smiling wide, the FBI agent gave a nod of the head. "I'll tell you what. If I help you out with whatever it is you want, then you agree to go out on a date with me."

"You're out of your mind," she scoffed.

Mick shrugged, turning himself around and beginning to walk away from his ex coworker.

Emily let out a sigh as she watched him begin to walk away, throwing her hair behind her shoulders to show off her collarbone before she threw her hand in the air. "Ok wait." Waiting until the older man turned around, Emily shook her head. "If you help me get away from all these idiots, then I will allow you to take me out."

"Allow?"

"And it is not a date," she warned, looking pointedly at the smirking man. "We're simply going out as friends. Understand me?"

Mick offered his arm to the beautiful woman, a grin spread over his face when she begrudgingly linked hers with his. "Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Robert turned away from the painting he had tried to distract himself with when Emily left him to stand alone, his eyes narrowing when he saw the beautiful woman walking back to him with an obviously foreign man on her arm. "And who's this?"

Rubbing her hand down her ex coworker's arm, Emily sent the journalist a smile. "Robert I'm sorry I didn't introduce you two earlier. This is Mick Rawson, my husband."

Mick held his free hand out to the other man with a smile. "Nice to meet you, mate. Emily told me that you were filling her in on your occupation, is that right?"

The Senator's son forced a smile. "Yes," he nodded. "I write for the _D.C Letter_. What is it that you do?"

"I work in the FBI," Mick smiled. "Just like Emily does. That's where we met actually."

"So Emily, you never told me that you had a husband."

Emily leaned into the other FBI agent, letting their arms untangle so his could wrap around her slender waist. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know where he went. Mick said he was off to speak with my mother for a moment and once I noticed that it had been at least a half an hour," she laughed loudly, "I decided to go and reel him back in."

Robert let his lips purse. "You know it's funny, I don't see you wearing a ring."

"Oh neither of us are," the British man interjected. "We got married only three months ago, and we decided to have our rings inscribed."

Seeing the younger woman he had been speaking with earlier share a loving smile with the man by her side, Robert shook his head. "Well I'll leave you two alone. It was nice meeting the both of you."

Emily held her breath until the Senator's son was out of sight, a grin breaking out onto her face at the laugh she heard come out of the FBI agent's mouth. "Oh God," she cackled, falling into the older man as laughter riddled through her body. "I couldn't get him to shut up before and now he's totally silent? You're good."

"Thank you darling," Mick smiled. "You're better."

Emily shared a nervous smile with the handsome Brit that let the hand that sit on her hip grip her harder.

"So about the date."

"Oh come on," the younger woman huffed, her eyes rolling behind closed lids before pulling away from her friend. "Is that really necessary?"

Mick's laugh was loud enough to echo through the entire museum, his hand clasping around the fussing woman's so he could lead her out onto the dance floor. "That was the deal, love." Handing the champagne glasses the a waiter standing close by, the British man nodded his 'thank you' and brought the diplomat's daughter to his chest. "You want to go back on a promise?"

Emily glared at the man who took her hand and made her start to sway. "This is bullshit."

"No love, this is payback." He winked, his fingers intertwining with those of the beautiful brunette. "You didn't go out with me the first time and this is the world telling you that this is something that really needs to happen. So here it is: I will pick you up next Friday at six o'clock and you'll come on our first date. Deal?"

Emily bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling back at the perfectly satisfied man. "Fine. It's a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily rolled her eyes as she deleted the message on her voicemail, leaving the recorder and heading for the kitchen to get another glass of wine.

_"Remember no heels, love! We won't be needing those for where we're heading!"_

That was his message, Mick's second message he'd left on her home phone in just a half an hour, steadily reminding her that he was coming to pick her up for their date that day.

The agent scoffed. It wasn't eve a real date. It was a deal date, and that was the kind of date that had no afterward intentions of another outing, and definitely no kissing when he was to bring her home.

Just the thought of the two of them actually begin to officially date had Emily with laughter on the tip of her tongue.

"So," JJ smiled, following her friend into her kitchen. "Did I hear that sexy British voice say that he was picking you up for a date?"

"Shut up JJ."

The blond woman's jaw dropped as she watched the other agent pour herself another drink. "Emily come on! How can you be so cavalier about this?"

Emily looked to her friend with wide eyes. "I am not being cavalier about it. Just relax, alright?"

"This is the same guy I begged you to go out with and now that it's happening, how could you not be more excited?"

"Because I didn't want to go out with him in the first place," she sighed, slumping onto a barstool just beside the younger woman. "It's like I sold my soul to the devil or something. All I needed was for him to get that pompous piece of shit out of my face and now he thinks I owe him that world." The brown eyed brunette shook her head, letting her pink lips wrap around the rim of her wine glass so she could take a gulp. "I should have never asked for his help," she gurgled, the wine just beginning to slide down her throat. "It was a stupid idea."

JJ frowned, her fingers holding tighter onto the thin stem of her glass. "What was he doing at your mother's function anyway?"

Glancing over to the clock to make sure she still had time, Emily gave a shake of the head. "My mother said that she had met him in our building one time when she came in to consult on a case, and they ended up working together for about a week on a missing dignitary."

"So he helped her out, and to return the favor she pimped you out and brought him to the gala so you'd get together."

Emily felt herself snort into her glass at the words flowing through her ears. "That sounds about right." Hearing a knocking at her apartment door, the brunette woman let her head turn.

"Who's that?"

"It can't be him yet," she denied quickly, making her way over to the door and pulling it open.

Mick smiled wide to the beautiful woman who stood before him, shoving his hands into his khaki pants pockets as he looked over the younger woman's appearance. "Hello there, love."

Emily held up her hand, her head shaking when he went to take a step forward. "You're here way too early."

"If I recall correctly, I never spoke of a certain time that I was going to pick you up."

"Ok," she sighed, running her fingers through her ponytail. "Whatever, let's just go then."

Mick gave a laugh at the look of torture on the FBI agent's face before blocking her path to get out of the apartment. "If you come out in jeans then you'll be sorry later," he cackled, his dark eyes staring into those of the younger woman. "Shorts would work better."

Emily's brow rose. "Shorts?"

"Shorts," he nodded.

Thirty minutes later, Emily was hiking up the trail behind the other agent with her hands running down her already sweating neck. "So what exactly was the reasoning behind talking me on a hike?"

The British agent laughed at the desperation in the younger woman's voice, pausing for a moment and letting Emily catch up to him. "You're a different woman, Emily. I thought that you'd like to do something other than a regular date, you know? Something adventurous."

"Something sticky," she chuckled, wiping the sweat off of her arm with the sleeve of the sweatshirt that was tied around her waist.

"So are you enjoying yourself, love?"

Emily shared a smirk with the older man as they veered off the path and started climbing up the rocky hill. "Sure," she nodded. "Whatever you want to think."

Mick playfully slapped at the ivory woman's arm. "I think you just don't want to admit this to me."

"Really now?"

Stepping closer, Mick wrapped his fingers around her slender wrist. "You're trying your best not to enjoy this because you're afraid that you'll actually begin to like me the way I like you," he whispered deeply.

Emily tried her best not to falter under the older man's intense gaze, a smile plastering on her face as she brushed up against the older man. "Come on," she chuckled hesitantly before finally walking up ahead of him. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Biting down hard into the greasiest cheeseburger that she had ever ordered, the brunette woman nodded up to the British man with a full mouth.

Mick laughed at the pleased look on the tired woman's face. "I told you it was good. I've never really cared for what you Americans call a hamburger, but these are actually terrific."

"Cheeseburger."

The British man frowned. "What?"

Emily took a moment to wipe her napkin at the corner of her mouth before shaking her head. "We're having cheeseburgers, not hamburgers."

"What's the difference?"

The FBI agent tried her best not to laugh at the confused look on his face. "There's cheese on it."

Mick shook his head. "Why are they called hamburgers anyway?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the younger brunette took a sip of her water. "I really don't know."

"Is there ham in them?"

"No," she laughed. "It's beef."

Mick smirked. "Then why does it make sense to call it a hamburger?"

Emily finally threw her meal back onto her plate, her ponytailed hair flying as she shook her head. "Are we really going to spend all evening talking about meat?"

"Is this not intriguing you, love?"

Noting the satisfied smile on the annoying British man's face, Emily kept her lips sealed tight.

Mick leaned closer to the younger woman across the table and lowered his voice. "Are you not enjoying our time, Emily?"

"As much as I can be," she sighed. "Sure."

The brow eyed Brit crossed his arms on the diner table. "You don't have to keep pretending, love. I understand that you'd like to keep up this façade of not liking me and liking this date, but it's beginning to get a little old."

Emily glared at the other agent before leaning back against the booth. "Do you understand how arrogant you are?"

"Do you understand how cold you are?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "Cold?"

Mick pretended to ponder the thought before nodding back to the younger woman. "I apologize, but I don't believe I stuttered."

The chocolate eyed woman ground her teeth before standing from her seat. "Alright, that's it. I'm leaving."

Giving himself an internal high five, Mick was quick to stand up and throw down a few dollars before chasing after the brunette. "Wait," he laughed, catching her at the diner's door. "Ok, I'm very sorry."

Emily pushed herself away from the older man and charged out the glass doors. "You're an asshole."

"I said that I apologized!"

The fuming woman refused to answer her so-called date as he came after her, and she felt the rain beginning to drizzle against her skin and dark hair.

Mick frowned, finally reaching out to the younger brunette and turning her around. "Alright I get it, I'm sorry. Just listen to me for a moment, would you?"

"What?" she growled, her eyes darkening as she watched his hair begin to soak with the rain.

"I like you. I know that you're a hard woman for someone to get their hands on, and I was lucky enough to finally get you to come out with me. I've been trying for what? A year? Emily please, just give me a chance. I thought I was being funny and I wasn't, and for that I'm sorry."

Emily crossed her arms, breathing in hard as the rain began to fall harder on them.

The older man took a small step forward, his eyes finding Emily's through the growing darkness. "If you'd like me to take you home then I'd understand, but I'm hopeful that you'll let me take you out once more to make it up to you."

"I don't think that's necessary," she spoke distantly. "But I appreciate your apology."

Mick watched from his motorcycle that the younger woman had been completely against getting on to get to their hiking destination, his eyes glued to the drenched figure running up the steps and into the lit apartment building. She had agreed to seeing him again the next week for them to have another shot at their ruined night, and if she got called into a case then she would let him know and then they'd reschedule.

She had decided to give him a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

"So when is he supposed to get here?"

Emily looked up from her drink and glanced over to the clock on the back wall, her eyes squinting just enough to see where the ands were placed. "About five minutes I think."

The bubbly blond next to the only one of her friends that had gone into motherhood smiled wide to the older woman across from him. "I can't believe you're going out with him! And with us here! I'm so excited!"

Emily gave a small smile at her friend's enthusiasm. "You ok, Garcie?"

"You guys would make such pretty babies."

The eldest of the three friends forced herself not to roll those haunting midnight eyes at the words. "Pen," she sighed, stirring her straw around in her drink. "Nothing like that will be happening. He was such a jackass to me the other night."

JJ let her brow raise. "He's always a jackass."

"That coupled with the insanely sexy British accent is what makes him hunky," the technical analyst nodded.

Emily held in her sigh, picking up her glass and letting her lips wrap around the small black straw that sit in her drink. "I'm just trying to make him feel better, alright? He seemed really upset and it was as if he did know that he was wrong, and so this isn't anything other than a redo fake date."

Garcia's made-up face scrunched as confusion hit her. "A redo fake date?"

"Well yeah," she shrugged. "It wasn't a real date to begin with so since it's a redo of that non-date, this is too a non-date."

The glasses wearing blond shared a look with the woman at her side before giving a laugh. "I think admitting you have feelings for him would be a lot simpler than a bunch of fake dates."

Emily's jaw dropped, not even gaining the chance to reply when she heard a new voice in her ear.

"Hello love," the British man smiled. "May I sit down?"

The flustered brunette caught her breath before nodding to the older man, sliding over just a bit for him to get into the booth. "Hi," she nodded, fighting the smile that wanted to come onto her face when he pressed a welcoming kiss to her cheek.

Mick grinned to the beautiful woman at his side. "You look beautiful tonight."

"I'd say something similar to you but I'd be lying."

Seeing the small smirk on the younger agent's face, the brown eyed sniper let out a chuckle "I'm sure." He glanced up to see the two blondes at the table smiling his way. "Good evening ladies. I apologize, I didn't know that there would be more joining us."

Emily shard a smile with her friends. "They invited themselves."

"We did not," the mother interjected. "You just happened to mention to us that you were coming here on a date when we both said that we were free for tonight."

The brunette woman tightened her hold on the glass in her hand at the use of the word 'date' coming from the younger woman's mouth. "I don't think that's exactly how it went."

Garcia quickly nodded her head. "I think it is."

Mick cleared his throat when he felt the agent at his side tense, and he cautiously laid a hand to her shoulder to get her to look his way. "Why don't you and I go up to get a drink for me and some snacks?"

The two friends watched with smiling eyes as the brunette pair, Garcia slapping animatedly at the mother's arm. "Look at that!" Her eyes stared intently at the couple when she saw the Brit's hand lay against the small of Emily's back. "She's so getting laid tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily pushed feebly at the older man's chest as he tried to get his arms tight around her waist and tug her forward. "No no no!" she rushed out, her scared eyes opening wide when she felt him beginning to win the battle. "Mick quit it!"

"Come on Emily," he laughed. "All I'm asking for is one dance."

"I said no!"

Mick smiled gently to the brunette that he had in his arms. "It doesn't even have to be a slow dance."

"Mick," the FBI agent groaned.

"No now you listen here. Your friends over there, as nice as they are, have been bugging me all night to take you home right from here." Seeing the immediate fear pop up in the younger woman's eyes, the British man grinned. "And you know what? I know that's not something you want, so I'm settling on a simple dance. Will you humor me or no?"

Emily grit her teeth, her hands stalling their movements before they fell to her sides. "Just because I agreed to this makeup doesn't mean that you'll be getting anything."

The British agent smiled wide at his date. Yes, he most definitely thought of this as a date. "I wouldn't expect anything from a woman of such class."

Giving a genuine smile at the laughter that was spilling from the older man's mouth, Emily finally nodded her head. "Fine, I will dance with you."

"Yes!" he cheered, sharing a thumbs up with the laughing girls back in the booth before pulling lightly at Emily's hand so he could drag her into the crowd of people. The brown eyed man pulled her close, asking permission to rest his hands at her hips with a small look into her eyes.

She bit gently at her cheek before she felt herself nodding to the other brunette. "Go ahead." Feeling his hands start to come against her waist, the FBI agent quickly held up a hand. "But if one of those hands just happens to 'slip' anywhere near my ass, I will have your head on a stick. Get it?"

Feeling actual fear consume him at the harshness of the words, Mick did his best to smile. "Of course."

Emily, only a few minutes into their dance, had to catch herself from falling into the serene place that she knew he was trying to take her to. Mick was a man that knew what he wanted, and she was definitely someone who knew what guys like him were chasing. One thing and one thing only: sex. "Can I ask you a question?"

The older man looked to his date with curious eyes. "You can," he nodded.

"Why do you like me?"

Mick felt taken aback. What would bring up a question like that? "Well," he chuckled nervously, "I promise it's not just about my John Thomas."

The chocolate eyed woman set her hands to his strong shoulders, her brow furrowing. "What?"

"Um, it means my Johnson," he whispered embarrassedly to the younger brunette, watching as her eyes widened. "It was a joke!"

Emily slapped her hand hard against Mick's chest, taking pride in the yelp he let out when her hand pressed hard against his peck. "I hate you."

"Ok, you really want to know? First off, you're sexy as hell."

Emily let out a snort at the seriousness she saw hiding behind his dark eyes. "Sure."

Mick frowned. "Are you going to listen to me or not? May I remind you, you are the one who asked the question. I suppose you want an answer?"

The woman in the tight black dress held back her retort before nodding her head. "Go on."

"As I was saying," he grinned, taking his date by the hand and spinning her around on the dance floor. "I don't want to lie to you. Part of it, yes, is because you're damn hard to catch."

"So you like the game of it."

Mick was quick to nod his head. "Partly, indeed I enjoy that. But you have many different layers that I'd like to be familiar with, and I think that my accompanying you as a boyfriend is something that could heighten your popularity, my dear."

The ivory agent looked into the older man's eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, have you not seen my face?" Hearing a joyous laugh escape the amused woman, Mick smiled. "And what about these killer guns I have? Trust me love, if you're lucky enough to have me on your arm and I'm lucky enough to have you on mine, we'd get looks from the highest of society. 'Is that them?' they'll ask. 'Look over there! Look at those beautiful people!'."

Emily leaned into the British man's hold as she laughed, letting him put his hands back to her hips and spin them slowly in a circle. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Of course I do!"

The brown eyed stunner nibbled lightly into her bottom lip, tasting the gloss she had been forced to put on by her psychotic friends. "Well thank you, I think." He had called her beautiful."

Mick forced himself not to give an outright cheer at the nervousness he saw hit the younger woman. He pulled her tighter to him, his eyes boring into hers when she didn't try to pull away. "You're also incredibly intelligent and witty. Your sarcasm can carry on for days at a time and it can be either hysterical or desperately annoying, but either way it helps you hide your feelings, something you do well, and if it makes you happy then it makes me happy. I'd like to think that if I were given the chance, I could maybe break down those walls. How does that sound to you?"

Emily could feel her heart breaking at the words the older man was pouring out to her, refusing to let it show as she subtly nodded her head. "If that's what you want then I think it'll take a while," she whispered.

Mick's lips turned into a gentle smile to try and calm the nerves of the beautiful woman. "I'd be willing to wait. Bloody hell, I've been doing it for a whole year."

A laugh sounded throughout the bar, the put together FBI agent pulling away from the brunette who had basically begged to take her out so she could catch her breath. "Bloody hell?"

"It's a normal phrase, I'll have you know!"

Emily covered her mouth to help stop her laughter and shook her head. "Alright, on that note I think it's time for me to head home. Maybe Garcia slipped something into my drink," she breathed. "I'm just really tired all of a sudden."

"Why don't I take you home?"

"No, you really d-"

Cutting off the younger woman's sentence, Mick tangled his arm with hers and rushed her over to the booth they had left so he could retrieve her purse. "Well ladies, it was wonderful spending time with you all tonight but Emily's informed me that's become very tired and I'll be taking her home now."

"Oh you don't have to do that," JJ grinned. "We drove her here, we can easily take her home."

Mick saw the evil smirk that was held up behind the blonde's smile and gave her a nod. "I think I can handle her for the ride home," he chuckled darkly, feeling the FBI agent stiffen by his side. "Thank you though."

Emily tried her best to hold her head up and keep her dignity from falling to the floor when her date's hand set against her back as they made their way up the walkway to her apartment building. The ten minute car ride had been a tense filled silence, Emily picking at her already bitten down nails and Mick gripping the steering wheel as he felt his pants tightening because he was listening to the nervous breathing of the attractive woman that he had gotten so close to that night. "Well this is me."

The British man reached down into his jeans pocket and picked out a small piece of paper, handing it to the younger agent that stood rigidly in front of the apartment's entrance doors. "I had a nice makeup date, Emily," the brunette man smiled, his accent thickening as he felt his lust for Emily heighten at her biting her lip.

"What's this?" she asked breathily, unfolding the crinkled paper in her hands. "One free date with Mick Rawson, courtesy of Mick Rawson."

"In case you need it."

Emily looked up just in time to catch the sniper's wink before he turned his back and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Sighing as she striped off her sweatshirt that she had been forced to put on by her crazy coworker, Emily bent over and flipped her hair over her head so she could get it up into a ponytail. This case that they were working had already been going on for a week and a half and Emily was close to losing her mind, her patience growing thin with the little evidence they had to try and press charges on any of the suspects that they had taken in for twenty-four hours.

And on top of that, the FBI agent had received a text message or voicemail every day from a certain handsome Brit to see how she was doing and keeping up with her work.

Knowing how much he was trying to get on her good side, the brunette didn't want to admit that she was liking the gestures he was trying to give and the happiness he was trying to splash upon her to make her feel better.

Emily let out a breath, looking over to her ringing cell phone on the bed and rolling her eyes.

It was Mick.

She sat herself down in the center of the bed and crossed her legs, glancing up and over to the closed door of the bathroom where her friend was taking a shower before setting the plastic to her ear. "Hey."

"Hello darling," the older man smiled. "You don't sound as chipper as I thought you would."

"Why exactly would I feel chipper, Mick?"

The brown eyed man on the other end of the phone took a swig of his beer before leaning back into the cushions of his couch. "I thought that maybe you'd end up catching them by now, love. I apologize if I picked a nerve."

Emily hid her smile, trying her best not to show even herself how amused and happy that accent made her, especially when he called her those cute little nicknames. "It's touched a nerve, Mick."

"Potato, potahto."

"Look at that," she chuckled, sitting back against the headboard of her hotel room bed. "An actual American phrase coming from your mouth. What has happened to you?"

Mick grinned at the laughter he heard in the younger woman's voice. "Just you, love."

Emily bit down hard into her bottom lip, the tingles that she had gotten when he had winked at her after dropping her off from their redo date coming back to her.

"So I was wondering, when you get back why don't we make use of that coupon I gave you and I take you out on a nice date to get your mind off of work?"

"Mick," she breathed, her fingers playing with the hem of her shorts as nervousness overcame her, not even noticing the bathroom door opening and the steam from the shower beginning to fly into the room. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Not a good idea? All I want to do is give you a good time."

"And I know that," the younger woman nodded. "But I know your feelings for me, and I don't want to lead you on by letting you continue to take me out over and over."

JJ tip toed quietly out of the bathroom, toweling her stringy hair with the small washcloth that she had found in their linen closet and looking to her quiet friend over on the nearest of the two beds.

"Emily," Mick practically cooed, setting down his beer bottle on one of his coasters. "How can I make you feel comfortable with this? It's happening one way or another."

The scared woman on the bed glanced up and stared at her reflection in the mirror, a faint smile tugging at her lips when she saw the light in her eyes that she knew hadn't been there for a long time. "I'm going to take that as some sort of compliment."

"You should. I really like you, Emily."

Emily's lashes fluttered against her damp cheeks before she could reach up and wipe away the small tear that snuck out from the corner of her eye. "I know you do," she nodded.

"Great. So why don't you call me once you catch your man, which you will, and I'll pick you up?"

Turning her head, the FBI agent caught the eye of her best friend and loosened the grip on her cell phone. "Sounds good."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello love!"

Spinning around at the sound of the familiar voice, Emily put her hand to her chest to try and calm her beating heart. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she griped, waiting until he made his way over to her before slapping him in the chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Mick laughed at the anger he saw in the younger woman's eyes. "I apologize," he nodded. "It wasn't my intention."

"Yeah fucking right."

The British man held his grin, holding his hand out to his date and waiting for her to build up enough of that courage to reach down and take it. "Well if you aren't thoroughly peeved yet, would you still like to come out with me?"

Emily smirked at the older man before switching her purse to her other arm and reaching out to grab his waiting hand. "Sure," she drawled. "So where are we going this time? Kick boxing? Bungee jumping?" The brunette turned to look at her date with a smile as they walked down the city street. "What do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"A nice, regular date."

Emily arched a brow, feeling Mick's hand tightening around hers as he pulled her closer to his side. "Yeah. Coming from you, that doesn't give me any reassurance."

The sniper gave a chuckle at the words. "And I understand that."

Holding slightly tighter onto the British man's hand as they traveled on, the ivory brunette glanced out to the flashing lights and happy people they were passing on the street, smiling at the sight of a teenager running from his mother to help an elderly man cross the street before the light changed again.

She hadn't been out around the city in months, barely able to leave her job let alone her apartment to go out and enjoy the sites that had drawn her to the town in the first place.

Sure, the agent had to live close to her job, but she had moved there only months prior to her offer from the FBI. Her brother Michael, another one rejected by the ultimate Prentiss name when he became a designer, had flown her out from Chicago to attend his very first fashion show to introduce his new line, and she immediately fell in love with the city.

D.C was her home.

"Are you cold?"

Emily felt their steps stop on the cobblestone of one of the oldest streets, the sound of the cars buzzing by and the warm wind breezing and blowing against her skin as Mick turned her to face him. "What?" The intimate look in his eyes knocked the wind from her lungs.

"I asked if you were cold, love," he smiled, his fingers coming up to caress the sleeve of the shirt his date had chosen to wear.

"Oh I'm fine, thank you."

Mick nodded to the younger woman, pulling her along so they could get back on track. "So your case, how did it feel once you finally caught him?"

The chocolate eyed agent glanced to the man at her side and felt herself smiling when she saw his lips curling upward. "It was a good day," her voice whispered to him. "We got him right after you called me that night. An hour later we got a call from the sheriff's department and we were able to apprehend him before he killed Lucy."

"And she got back to her parents."

"She did," Emily nodded.

Mick paused his steps for just a moment, taking a chance and leaning in to brush his lips against on of the alabaster girl's strong cheekbones. "You're an angel," he whispered. "You helped an innocent little girl keep her life, and you put an asshole behind bars. Do you know how brave that is?"

The younger woman bit her lip and held the British agent's hand just a little bit tighter. "You know you do the same thing, don't you?"

"Not as well as you, darling."

Emily shared a smile with the older man, letting him lead her across the next intersection and into a quaint park where couples went during sunsets to throw coins into one of the oldest fountains. "Where are we going?" she laughed, her arms stretching as she tried to run with him through the grass.

"Follow me!"

Chasing her date through the trees and doing her best to stay steady in her heels, Emily's heart began pounding against her breastbone. Where was he taking her?

Mick stopped short, turning fast to catch the cackling woman in his arms before she fell. "You having fun, darling?" he grinned, his breath against her cheek as Emily set her hands against his arms.

"I think it'd be even better if you told me where you were taking me," she smiled.

"Look over there."

Emily let her date wrap his arms around her waist from behind and turn her to face the open field, her jaw dropping open as her eyes hit the beautifully laid out picnic with battery powered candles and roses surrounding the pillows and blanket they were to sit on. "Mick..."

The British sniper set his chin on the slender shoulder of the younger woman and grinned against her neck. "Would you like to join me, Agent Prentiss?"


	9. Chapter 9

She leaned up, pressing her lips against his as she let the older man sit her down on one of his kitchen chairs, her back rocking up against the wood when he pressed to her harder.

Mick had spent over five hours wining and dining the hesitant FBI agent in the park where he had set up the most amazing date she had ever been on. Just after they finished their dinner and were moving onto dessert, a small orchestra found its way through the bushes and set up just beside the fountain only yards away.

They played her favorite song, and how he knew to tell them that she had no idea.

And after the lovely date, once she had let him feed her the somehow still hot chocolate soufflé and laid with her on the pillows to stare up at the stars, he had taken Emily home and walked her inside, and that was where he kissed her.

Holding the door open with his hand before the stunned agent could close it for the night, Mick leaned in and took her into a kiss, his lips plundering hers as he pushed her back up against the doorframe.

And now they were here.

The date had happened the day before, Mick leaving the younger woman with his jacket when she had begun shivering on their way back from the park. Emily had texted him when she woke up, the coat having slept on the beautiful rustic rocking chair beside her bed, and asked him if it was ok that she go over to his apartment and give it back to him.

Getting to his apartment not fifteen blocks away, she was invited in and led to the kitchen, leaning against the counter and watching as Mick, in his apron, added vegetables to a large pot on the stove.

"What is this?" she had laughed, her chin settled into her hand as she watched him turn her way. "Another one of your hidden talents that I'm just now finding out about?"

The British man smirked at the younger woman. "There's a lot about me that you don't know just yet, Emily. Would you like to help me?"

Emily batted her eyelashes at Mick as she felt herself grow more comfortable in his presence. "Or instead of that, I can just sit here while you serve me."

"While I serve you? Pardon me, am I your butler now?"

"Oh don't try that," she dismissed, watching with intense eyes as he left the soup simmering and slowly made his way toward her, his hands coming behind him to untie his apron. "I know that all you want to do is treat me as a queen. Why else would you chase me for years?"

Mick lifted the apron from around his neck and threw it to the counter, spinning the beautiful woman in his home around and pushing her up against the marble surface. "Do you not remember what we spoke about?" he grinned delicately, brushing his nose against the ivory agent's cheek. "Your intelligence, your wit, y-"

"My boobs?"

"Well those help," he smiled.

Emily laughed, her fingers trailing down the British man's arms as he cupped her hips and brought their lips together, bringing them to where they were now.

Pushing back up against him, Emily forced herself not to smile against the softness of the older agent's lips. Why she was still wanting to play hard to get she didn't know, but it would definitely be hard for Mick to break her from that state.

"I feel that."

The chocolate eyed woman pulled away, a frown spreading over her features at the words. "Feel what?"

"That grin," he chuckled as he leaned back in, stealing a small peck from the shocked woman.

"I wasn't grinning!"

Mick broke out into laughter at the pure hate he saw not even trying to hide behind her features. "Oh darling," the Brit practically purred, loving the feeling of the younger woman's warm hands cupping his elbows through his sweater. "Don't try and pretend."

"You're such an ass," Emily grimaced, feeling Mick's arms wrap around her waist and his hands splay against the small of her back.

The sniper immediately nodded his head, leaving a small amount of space between their bodies to keep her comfortable. "True, very true. But you love it."

Without even thinking, a smile was slapped onto Emily's beautifully blushing face. "Do I?" She leaned in and shared another kiss, a longer kiss, with the older man and gave a sigh. "Ok I do."


	10. Chapter 10

JJ sighed into the phone as she heard the third ring. "Pen, can you trace Em for me? She's not picking up her phone."

"But you just started calling her."

The media liaison sent a glare to her friend, her blond brows coming together and making her look angrier than usual. "Please," she growled.

Garcia rolled her blue eyes at her friend before turning to her computer. "You're very pushy," the tech chided, her decorated fingers typing quickly at her keyboard. "Why do you need to get in touch with her anyway? You know she's busy."

"That's just the question," JJ stressed. "What is she busy with?"

Garcia let out a laugh at the anxiety she heard in her friend's pitched voice. "JJ, what if she's with the ambassador? That evil woman does not like her own daughter, let alone us. If we hassle her right now, sh-"

"Trace!"

The younger woman glared out through the lenses of her glasses. "Don't yell at me."

JJ sighed, glancing down to her phone as she dialed the number once again. "Penny come on, I just want to - Emily!" she grinned. "You finally answered!"

Emily frowned on the other side of the phone, sitting up in her bed and letting out a cough. "Finally?"

"I've been calling you forever."

"This is only the second call," the older woman stated dryly.

"Anyway," JJ interjected as quickly as she could, "So I just wanted to know why you couldn't hang out with us today."

Emily's brows scrunched together, her fingers tightening around the phone in her hand when she felt her neck grow warm. "Jay," she stuttered out, slapping at the man who tried to kiss at her shoulder. "JJ, I told you that I'd come over when I can. How does noon sound?"

"Emily, it's three o'clock."

The brunette agent groaned at the sound of Mick laughing just behind her, and she quickly slapped a hand over the mouth part of her phone. "Quit it for two minutes," she hissed, tilting her head away from him when she tried to kiss her lips. "Just let me talk to her."

JJ shared a squeal with the blond at her side at the words hissed through the phone. "Oh my God, you're with Mick! That's him, isn't it? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Ok," she sighed. "I will be there as soon as I can if you let this go."

"You will get your ass over here right now and then we'll talk about it."

"NOW!" she heard Garcia scream into the phone before it was disconnected. "Great," Emily sighed, falling back against the British man in her bed. "I'm sorry our whole relaxation day got cut short."

Mick took the younger woman's chin between his fingers and kissed her warmly on the lips. "I had a great time," he purred, loving the sexy smile she was sending him. "Sweetheart, we were in bed for hours and we're lucky neither of us got called in. Until now," Mick joked. "Don't apologize for your friends wanting to be with you."

Emily gave a pout before snuggling into his bare chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling. Don't forget it."

"How could I?" she laughed, kissing down his chest and letting her fingers trace over his pecks. "You're very memorable."

The Brit laid back against the fluffed pillows, his hand traveling down his girlfriend's smooth back as she continued down past his navel. "Cute," he smirked, pulling her back up to kiss her.


End file.
